


Orden y desorden

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [101]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cooking, Drinking, F/M, Family Dinners, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Hoarding, House Cleaning, Hurt, Light Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prophetic ending, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 92] De cuando componen una faceta, y otra más amenaza con mover sus cimientos.





	Orden y desorden

**Author's Note:**

> El asunto de las cajas es algo que me pasó. Hace años nos mudamos y almacené mis libros en cajas, pero leo bastante, así que a la vuelta de casi una década tenía tantas cajas (y ya no sólo repletas de libros) que cuando por fin tuve un estudio donde acomodarlo todo, me tuve que pasar días limpiando y organizando todo. Y en verdad salieron tantos viejos recuerdos... Fue una sensación única.

**Orden y desorden**

 

Sumado a los meses anteriores, agosto tampoco fue benévolo para el disco, puesto que aunque Andreas dejó oficialmente su trabajo y se dedicó a trabajar por su cuenta como _freelancer_ , a escasos tres días de experimentar su nueva libertad fue que cayó y se fracturó ambos brazos. El percance ocurrió durante unas vacaciones en Italia que tomó para festejar su recién cambio de carrera, convencido de que estaba por empezar una nueva etapa de bonanza, con el resultado de que en una cena con los amigos que le acompañaban bebió demasiado vino y se tropezó en una calle de adoquines. De la caída no recordaba gran cosa, pero sí del posterior viaje al hospital y de lo duro que había sido hacerse entender en el italiano chapurreado que sabía y el inglés que recordaba a pesar de la borrachera que se cargaba. El saldo final fue rotura del húmero en el lado izquierdo, y del cúbito en el derecho, además de un acortamiento de su viaje, puesto que aunque sus amigos insistieron en que les acompañara y ayudarlo con los imprevistos que se presentaran, Andreas consideró arruinadas sus vacaciones y optó por volver a Alemania.

—Así que… de nuevo… porque al parecer removimos los huesos de un cementerio… nos hemos quedado con más retraso para el disco… —Finalizó Bill la narración de los hechos con total desgana, expresión lánguida y los hombros caídos. Quien lo viera, habría de pensar que en lugar de un simple accidente lo que le ocurrió a Andreas hacía peligrar su vida y acortarla significativamente.

—Joderrr… —Siseó Gustav, que compartiendo cámara con Georgie en el piso de ésta, había escuchado sin emitir un juicio hasta entonces.

—Bill exagera —intervino Tom, que por su parte lucía sobre todo resignado, pero también albergaba una pequeña dosis de optimismo para los dos—. Andreas tiene prohibido de momento usar sus brazos si es que quiere que le sanen a la perfección, así que cero trabajo para él en la computadora, pero es temporal, será por un mes solamente, y después podrá ponerse manos a la obra en el _booklet_.

—Olvidamos —gruñó Bill al instante—, que éste es como el millonésimo mes que de nueva cuenta retrasamos por eventualidad, y a este paso jamás sacaremos el disco antes de que finalice el año.

—Bah, cuando mucho es la tercera vez —señaló Georgie lo obvio, que de entre ellos cuatro era quien más indiferente se había mostrado por aquel nuevo retraso.

Porque lo cierto era que aquello era lo único que faltaba. Como banda ya habían dado su último visto a las canciones del disco, y hasta tenían fechas tentativas y la mayor parte de la planeación para el próximo tour en puerta, pero que dicho sea de paso no habían hecho contrataciones ni cerrado tratos con las locaciones porque seguían sin tener clara la fecha exacta para la salida de su nuevo material.

Con todo listo y sólo el _booklet_ y el concepto estético pendiente no daba la impresión de que fuera el acabose como Bill se los había querido vender con su dramatismo habitual, pero tampoco era insignificante como para pasarlo por alto.

La velada sugerencia que Gustav hizo de contratar a alguien más se topó con un muro cuando Bill replicó que nadie igualaría los bosquejos que Andreas le había presentado, y que _esa_ era exactamente la imagen que quería para _su_ disco, así que nadie osó contradecirlo cuando era obvio que quien se atreviera correría la desgracia de ser víctima de su frustración.

—Pues ya qué —dijo Georgie mostrando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y encogiéndose de hombros—. Los accidentes pasan, y seguro que Andreas sufre más que ninguno de nosotros. Sí —enfatizó, cuando en el monitor apareció Bill a punto de replicar—. Andreas debe sentir fatal por fallarnos así y tener que tomarse un mes completo para reposar y recuperar su salud. Jo, incluso piensen en las implicaciones que tener ambas manos escayoladas tiene para su vida cotidiana. Seguro que las pasa canutas para ir hasta al sanitario… No quisiera estar en su lugar, y seguro que ninguno de ustedes menos.

Avergonzado porque hasta entonces se había dedicado a vilipendiar a su amigo como si éste hubiera tenido la mala fe de a propósito haberse caído en plena vía romana, Bill bajó el mentón y se aplacó.

—Supongo que… septiembre no será un mal mes —masculló por último, y a modo de consuelo su gemelo le pasó el brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí.

—Y mientras quede un día todavía estaremos a tiempo de sacar el disco este año —dijo Gustav para levantar la moral, sin saber que de nueva cuenta el destino estaba de ánimo juguetón e indispuesto a ponérselas fácil por una vez.

Porque aunque todavía quedaban esperanzas de que el disco (al que tentativamente estaban por llamar como una de las canciones del _tracklist_ ) saliera a más tardar ese diciembre, lo cierto era que no iba a ocurrir, pero de eso se enterarían después.

No mucho después…

 

Así como esa primavera habían tenido lluvias inusitadas y una inundación de la cual la ciudad apenas se estaba recobrando, el verano tampoco fue clemente con ellos, y para mediados de agosto el calor era tal que daba la impresión de que Magdeburg estuviera localizada más cerca del Ecuador de lo que lo estaba en realidad.

Sus habitantes, habituados al clima oceánico del que hasta entonces habían gozado sin mayores contratiempos que una larga temporada de nublados y uno que otro invierno más helado de lo habitual, se toparon con varias semanas de calor ininterrumpido en el que las temperaturas subieron paulatinamente en el transcurso de varios días, pero de tal manera en que pronto aquella oleada de calor se convirtió en una pesadilla infernal.

Habituados a rondar los 20ºC, máximo 23ºC, eran pocas las casas, departamentos, oficinas, y en general edificios cerrados que contaban con un aire acondicionado, y puesto que las construcciones estaban diseñadas para retener el calor, conforme la temperatura subió a 30ºC y más en las horas punta del día, pronto se volvió una obligación el abrir ventanas y permitir que el aire circulara.

En casa de Franziska Gustav sintió los estragos durante la noche cuando luego de dar vueltas en la cama vestido tan sólo con unos calzoncillos raídos maldijo el calor y también a los mosquitos que se colaban por la ventana y le tenían la espalda llena de picaduras. A la mañana siguiente apenas si gruñó un “Buenos días” al resto de los ocupantes de la casa, que igual que él, la habían pasado fatal sufriendo con aquellas temperaturas con las que nunca antes se habían enfrentado.

Por el contrario, en el piso de Georgie las condiciones eran diferentes, pues al encontrarse situado el departamento a varios niveles por encima del piso la cantidad de mosquitos era inexistente, y la bajista remedió el exceso de calor colocando un abanico de piso pegado a una de las ventanas abiertas, obteniendo así un microclima bastante decente para dormir en santa paz.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo indefinidamente mientras esta ola de calor dure… —Le dijo Georgie a Gustav luego que después de esa primera noche el baterista amaneciera de un excelente humor.

—¿Estás segura? —Buscó éste corroborar su estancia, que por una parte servía a más de un interés personal. Por un lado le solucionaba el sentirse asfixiado bajo las sábanas y las ronchas que le quedaban tras las picaduras, y por otro le permitía permanecer un tiempo extra al lado de Georgie, que ya por sí solo valía el mundo para él.

—Claro. Es agradable tener compañía. Las noches que no duermes conmigo… Uhm, acabo por tener el sueño ligero y tiendo a extender el brazo en tu búsqueda —murmuró Georgie, pero antes de que Gustav tuviera cabeza para responder, Georgie ya había abandonado su lado e iniciado otro tema de conversación.

De esa manera Gustav empacó en su maletín una muda de ropa más y volvió al piso de Georgie con intenciones de sacar el máximo provecho de aquel agosto caluroso, que como se demostraría después, resultó atípico en más de un sentido.

Mientras tanto la vida siguió su curso, y tanto él como Georgie continuaron explorando esa nueva faceta suya en donde retomaban viejas costumbres de pareja como dormir acurrucados en brazos del otro, salir a citas los fines de semana, hacer la compra juntos, y hasta reñir por alguna tontería sólo por el placer de la reconciliación.

Maxi les acompañó en aquella etapa, y totalmente recuperado de sus heridas demostró ser un fiel aliado de Gustav, pues como Georgie le reveló en una de esas charlas serias que sólo se pueden dar a oscuras y en la madrugada, él era el único a quien Maxi aceptaba sin condiciones y por quien demostraba una fe casi ciega.

—Con Henning él nunca fue así —dijo Georgie, acurrucada sobre el pecho de Gustav y juntos disfrutando de la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana—. En más de una ocasión Maxi le gruñó, e incluso una vez le mordió la pernera del pantalón y se lo destrozó. Me costó horrores convencer a Henning de que Maxi era inofensivo después de eso, pero ahora que lo puedo apreciar desde una perspectiva diferente es que entiendo que el comportamiento de Maxi era sólo en respuesta al de Henning. Él tampoco lo trató bien, ¿sabes? Desde un inicio dejó claro que aceptaba a Maxi en su departamento por mí, pero que él detestaba los perros.

—Seguro que Maxi leyó su carácter a la primera y sólo trataba de protegerte.

—A veces yo también pienso que era eso… Maxi es de lo más cariñoso, tú lo conoces, nunca me había dado problemas, y eso que ha ido conmigo a todos lados. Con Robert es un amor, y Fabi y él han hecho buenas migas, así que no se trata de celos porque yo le preste atención a otro macho, pero tratándose de Henning… —Riendo entre dientes, Georgie le contó a Gustav una anécdota de cómo Maxi, en un ataque de poder para dejar claro que él era el Alfa de su familia de tres, había aprovechado que Henning dejó su maletín en el suelo para orinarlo en toda su extensión—. Henning se puso furioso… Una vena de la frente se le saltó y temí que estuviera a punto de darle una embolia. Hasta amenazó con hacer castrar a Maxi, pero me impuse y me vine a pasar unos días en Magdeburg. Después cuando volví el asunto quedó olvidado.

—Mañana sin falta le compraré a Maxi un hueso de carnaza tan grande como lo es él —celebró Gustav las acciones del minúsculo perro, que a su modo había sabido imponerse sin problemas.

La conversación de Maxi, que después derivó en Boris, el gato que Bianca había adoptado durante el tiempo que estuvo con Gustav, invariablemente desvió la charla a ese tópico tan peliagudo que eran sus exes, y del que tanto Gustav como Georgie querían hablar, pero del otro, no del propio.

—¿Has sabido de ella? —Preguntó Georgie sin inflexiones negativas en su tono de voz, sólo curiosidad.

—Seh… No por ella, _per se_ , sino por una amiga con la que se mudó. Teníamos una cuenta común para gastos del piso y todo eso, pero que no podíamos cerrarla sin la firma de ambos. Toparnos en el banco fue… incómodo. Apenas dirigió la vista hacia mí, y apenas terminamos con el trámite se marchó. No he vuelto a saber de ella… —Finalizó él, y tras una pausa, hizo la pregunta de rigor—. ¿Qué tal tú, has tenido noticias de Henning?

—Sip —confirmó Georgie sus sospechas—, aunque en mi caso no fue tan… desapasionado como en el tuyo. Uhmmm… ¿Recuerdas cómo conocí a Henning?

—En México, porque su padre y Robert eran amigos o colegas, ¿cierto?

—Ajá, ambas —confirmó Georgie, pegándose más al costado de Gustav—. Pues bien… Henning se guardó de decirle a su familia que habíamos terminado por casi un mes, y cuando lo hizo su padre habló con él mío para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto… Robert después me llamó a mí para preguntarme de ‘unos extraños rumores que circulaban’, según sus palabras exactas si mal no recuerdo… Al parecer Henning cambió un poco la versión de los hechos de nuestro rompimiento, y menos mal, porque así evitó mencionar al… al bebé —musitó con el mismo esfuerzo que habría de emplear si tuviera que tragarse una piedra pómez, pero se recuperó rápido—. Según Robert, lo nuestro no funcionó por lo diferente de nuestras carreras, y eso está bien, supongo… Mejor eso que contarle la verdad. Henning me escribió más tarde ese mismo día un correo largo y bastante enredoso, en donde básicamente me pedía que me abstuviera de denigrarlo como hombre al contar que lo, uhm, había engañado… Sobra decir que no planeaba hacerlo…

—¿Le escribiste de vuelta?

—No le vi sentido. De cualquier modo, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿”Lo siento por haberme comportado como una zorra”? Él ya me había dejado claro que eso pensaba de mí, y lo más amable sería permitirle olvidar…

—Mmm…

—También hizo mención de varios asuntos prácticos —dijo Georgie, acompañando su oración con un suspiro largo—. Por supuesto, no podíamos sólo romper y separarnos sin más, pero al menos no se trata de nada que me obligue volver a Hamburg a corto plazo.

Gustav rumió un rato aquella información, y porque su anhelo de saber pudo más que su sentido común, lanzó una pregunta al aire de la que temía confirmar una respuesta.

—¿Te arrepientes de… lo que paso? Es decir… ¿Lo extrañas?

Georgie alzó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con ojos grandes y oscuros. —Gus…

—No me tienes qué contestar si no quieres —dijo él, dándole una ruta de escape que a fin de cuentas Georgie no tomó.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo respecto a Bianca. Y… no, pero sí, un poco.

—Oh…

—¿Y tú?

—¿Las mismas preguntas?

—Exactamente las mismas.

—Entonces… lo mismo que tú.

—Vaya.

Dicho lo que tenía que ser dicho, el resto fue superfluo. Gustav se descubrió pensando que en realidad le daba lo mismo si Georgie echaba un poco de menos a Henning porque de igual manera a él a veces (cada vez más espaciadas esas ocasiones) también se sorprendía pensando en Bianca y preguntándose qué sería de ella, cómo estaría, de qué manera habría logrado salir adelante, y en general, qué estaría haciendo. De reflexiones pasadas era que había concluido que pensar en ella no implicaba ni por lo remoto que quisiera volver con ella ni mucho menos, sino más bien… Eran sentimientos residuales. Después de todo, a punto de cumplir casi dos años de relación no se podía decir que fueran extraños, y la convivencia diaria de vivir juntos y compartirlo todo había dejado en él grabado una marca, que aunque se erosionaría con el tiempo, de momento todavía se encontraba fresca y apreciable a los sentidos.

Que a Georgie le pasara lo mismo con Henning no era motivo de celos (al menos no del tipo que se atreviera a manifestar) era comprensible, apenas una parte más del proceso de duelo al que ambos se habían sometido por dos relaciones que habían sido buenas, mucho más que _sólo_ buenas, pero que ni por asomo se habían equiparado a lo que ellos dos alguna vez tuvieron con el otro, y que por odiosa comparación habían acabado por caer en desgracia.

—Aunque es de lo más improbable que te topes con Henning aquí —dijo Georgie de pronto—, uno de mis más grandes temores que yo no corra con tanta suerte y a la vuelta de una esquina me encuentre con Bianca… Magdeburg no es una ciudad grande, ¿sabes? Y si luego resulta que todavía me guarda rencor… Después de todo, ya demostró que puede ser violenta… —Finalizó con una nota de temor que hizo a Gustav compartir con ella un estremecimiento ante aquella posibilidad.

—No se lo permitía —afirmó vehemente.

—Ya, pero no me sirve de mucho cuando voy por mi cuenta, que es por lo menos la mitad del tiempo. Además… Creo que si nos viera juntos sería incluso peor.

—Jo, Georgie… —Gruñó Gustav, ocultando sus ojos detrás del brazo—. ¿Por qué tenías que sacar este tema a colación? Ahora yo también tendré terror cada vez que tenga que dar vuelta en una calle.

—E imagínate topártela en la cola del supermercado.

—O en el cine.

—La gasolinera.

—Un semáforo en rojo.

—Mierda… —Exclamaron al unísono, y al menos les sirvió para romper un poco la tensión y reír.

—Sería mejor que no pensáramos en eso y lo olvidáramos —dictaminó Georgie, acomodándose de vuelta sobre el pecho de Gustav y jugueteando con el meñique a hacer caireles con escaso vello que éste tenía en el área—. Me pone los pelos de punta.

—Y que lo digas…

Así que optando por una técnica de distracción que mantuviera sus mentes ocupadas, no fue mucho antes de que lanzaran a los pies de la cama la sábana y que Georgie se sentara ahorcajadas sobre Gustav y les hiciera olvidarse no sólo de Henning y de Bianca, sino del clima, del mundo, del universo y hasta de su propio nombre cuando la culminación de su orgasmo conjunto los invadió.

Después, el sueño hizo presa de ambos.

 

A pesar de haberse prometido no involucrarse en lo que no le concernía a la relación que Gustav trataba de mantener con Georgie, pronto se hizo evidente para éste que la bajista necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito en la dirección correcta cuando tratándose de su departamento y sus manías de almacenaje llegaron al nivel crítico de cien cajas.

Tres cifras.

Gustav apenas si podía dar crédito a aquello, puesto que no hacía tanto que Georgie tenía apenas la mitad y el ritmo en el que aparecían era lento y espaciado, pero por supuesto, eso fue antes de descubrir que la sala no era su único lugar de apilamiento, y que escondidos en los armario, detrás de los muebles y hasta debajo de la cama, Georgie estaba lidiando con un problema mayor del que ella quería admitir o del que Gustav hacía sido capaz de apreciar.

—Uhmmm… —Se lanzó éste a afrontar el conflicto cuando por tercera vez en la semana golpeó una caja a la salida del baño y poco le faltó para arrancarse el dedo meñique del pie—. ¿Georgie?

—En la cocina —reveló ella su paradero, y dirigiéndose hacia ahí Gustav la encontró esperando a que la tetera con agua hirviera para un té—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sí, oye… —Optando por un plan de acción directo y sin dulzuras, igual que arrancarse una bandita a pesar de que el pegamento se hubiera adherido a los vellos, Gustav dijo—: Esa caja fuera del baño otra vez hizo las suyas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Deja la muevo —se ofreció Georgie, y al pasar por su lado Gustav la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo.

—¿No has…?

Georgie arqueó una ceja a la espera de que finalizara su oración.

—Es decir… ¿No preferirías que te ayudara a poner en orden el piso?

—El piso está en orden —fue la seca respuesta de Georgie, que se mantuvo rígida igual que una estatua.

—Ya, y por eso es que anoche que te levantaste al sanitario casi quedaste sepultada bajo una pila de cajas, ¿eh? —Recalcó él el incidente que todavía estaba fresco en su memoria como un momento de pánico.

El percance al que hacía alusión Gustav no tenía más de veinticuatro horas y todavía le helaba la sangre como si hubiera transcurrido apenas un segundo atrás. Luego de hacer el amor por segunda vez esa noche, Georgie se había escusado para ir al baño y después por un vaso con agua para los dos, pero torpe de piernas todavía por los efectos del orgasmo arrebatador con el que Gustav le había sorprendido, tropezó con la esquina mal doblada de una alfombrilla que tenía saliendo del dormitorio, y el resultado fue que ello la lanzó contra una precaria pila de cajas que estaba en su camino y que se vino abajo con estrépito.

Desnudo y sin molestarse con envolverse en una sábana, Gustav había saltado de la cama en su búsqueda, maldiciendo mientras tanto la ausencia de cualquier tipo de luz, por lo que para cuando había encontrado el interruptor Georgie ya había superado la estupefacción inicial y gimoteaba en el piso.

Una revisión inicial no reveló más daños que el augurio de futuros moretones en las rodillas y la destrucción de varias cajas sobre las que había caído, pero ahí donde Georgie se había mostrado divertida por un accidente de lo más estúpido, para Gustav fue una inquietud de que no podían seguir viviendo así.

—¿Cómo están tus rodillas? —Preguntó Gustav sin cejar en su empeño, y ni por asomo le pasó por alto que en lugar de un shorts o falda que fuera acorde a esa ola de calor por la que la ciudad entera estaba pasando, ese día Georgie hubiera elegido vestir jeans

—No les pasó nada, pero gracias por preguntar.

—Georgie…

—¿Qué? —Gruñó ésta, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, Gus. Ya hemos peleado antes por esto, y no estoy de ánimo para volver a hacerlo.

—Entonces no peleemos, en su lugar limpiemos —sugirió él con naturalidad—. Yo te ayudaré en lo que me permitas, y el resto saldrá por sí solo. Seguro que algo dentro de esas cien cajas puedes reciclarse, o donarse, o… En el peor de los casos acabar en la basura, pero seguro que el resultado final vale la pena.

Apretando los labios en una fina línea, Georgie denegó con la cabeza, y para salvarla silbó la tetera todavía en el fuego.

Zafándose de su agarre, Georgie se enfrascó en ceremoniosamente servirse té en su taza favorita y agregar una cuchara entera de azúcar, a pesar de que tanto ella como Gustav sabían que eso sólo lo hacía cuando necesitaba un poco de dulzura en su vida.

—Habla conmigo —pidió Gustav de pronto, atemorizado por estar cruzando líneas para las que todavía no estaban listos, pero convencido a la vez de que si no probaba el límite de sus fuerzas, jamás avanzarían—. ¿Por qué te niegas a desprenderte de esas cajas? ¿Qué tanto puede haber ahí que no quieres tirar? ¿O es lo que se encuentra dentro lo que te asusta tanto?

—Gusti, por favor… —Con la taza temblando entre sus manos, Georgie ofreció una solución efímera—. Si tanto te molestan esas cajas buscaré alguna unidad de almacenamiento donde pueda tenerlas.

—Sabes bien que esa sería un remedio temporal que a la larga sólo agrandaría el problema. Y he visto dentro de esas cajas… No hay nada ahí que sea diferente a lo que almacena y desecha cualquier otra persona… No quiero acusarte de ser una acumuladora compulsiva porque sé bien que no es el caso, pero estoy convencido que dentro de ti hay algo que te impide desprenderte de su contenido, al menos del que se encuentra dentro de las primeras cajas que almacenaste, y que ahora no sabes cómo desprenderte del resto.

Tragando saliva, Georgie le concedió una resolución parcial. —Quizá…

—Si en verdad queremos darnos una tercera oportunidad… —Gustav parpadeó para aplacar el escozor que de pronto le atacaba—. Si en verdad queremos que funcione, creo que antes deberíamos de arreglar también el resto de nuestros problemas, y eso incluye tus cajas.

Consciente de que acababa de firmar una sentencia de exilio que al menos por esa noche le obligaría a recoger su maletín de viaje y devolverse al cuarto de invitados de Franziska, no por ello Gustav se arrepintió de haber expresado lo que desde tiempo atrás le molestaba. Intuía él que de haberse decidido antes a hablar no se habría tenido que enfrentar a una bola de nieve de esa magnitud que se cernía sobre él para aplastarlo, pero eso era antes y esto era ahora, y prefería atacar el problema antes de que Georgie también se contabilizara entre las víctimas.

Aunque les hiriera, la verdad tenía que salir a la luz.

—Lo… pensaré… —Se comprometió Georgie por último, con actitud defensiva por su mal hábito, pero con todo, no del todo cerrada a una preocupación que después de todo era compartida—. Pero-…

—Te daré tiempo, y espacio —prometió Gustav—, no te inquietes por eso.

Pero más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Gustav supuso que ambos lo harían.

 

Luego de tres largos días con sus noches sin tener noticias de Georgie, Gustav comenzó a sospechar que llegarían a cumplir una semana sin establecer contacto de vuelta. De su parte, ya le había escrito cada día un mensaje que no recibió respuesta, tres en total, y casi se había resignado a ahorrarse la pena de un cuarto.

Casi.

Porque a la mañana del cuarto día volvió a enviar un par de palabras (“Hey, espero que estés bien, yo estoy de maravilla. ¿Qué tal todo?”) que para mediodía seguían sin contestación, por lo que decaído de ánimo pasó a fumarse un cigarrillo en el jardín trasero que sólo le dejó un regusto amargo en la lengua.

Como era de esperarse, sus días transcurrían lentos, pero no tanto como las interminables noches en las que pasaba calor, sudaba, resoplaba, y acababa por dormirse más allá de medianoche y con una terrible opresión por todo el cuerpo.

Sus días al menos tenían la ventaja de estar ocupados, ya fuera revisando por internet el nuevo set de batería que estaba armando por partes en diferentes tiendas de Europa, limpiando la casa de su hermana, regando sus plantas, saliendo a cumplir mandados diversos, y hasta cocinando la comida tardía que compartía con ella y con Frederick cuando ambos volvían de sus respectivos trabajos. Sin proponérselo era eso último lo que más diversión le representaba, puesto que de una pasta con salsa de tomate para el primer día, había hecho ensalada y bistec para el segundo, subiendo luego su juego con un pollo asado en hierbas finas y arroz condimentado para el tercero, y ese cuarto no planeaba bajar el listón sino superarse aún más.

Para cuando Franziska llegó a eso de las tres y Frederick le siguió por la puerta apenas cinco minutos después, a ambos los recibió el dulce aroma del horno que revelaba un lomo de cerdo bañado en salsa de vino y setas con cebolla, todo envuelto en hojas de col. De acompañante previo hizo una crema de zanahoria con crotones que él mismo preparó y aderezó con aceite de oliva y sal de ajo, y como postre remató con budín de chocolate que invariablemente le hizo pensar en Georgie.

—¡Oh por Diox, Gustav! —Exclamó su hermana apenas entrar a la cocina y quedar extasiada por la combinación de aromas que asaltaban su nariz—. Aquí huele increíble.

Frederick fue de la misma opinión, cuando todavía aflojándose el nudo de la corbata entró, aspiró hondo, y casi comenzó a babear.

—¿Es cerdo lo que huelo? Jo, amo esta receta —declaró de muy buen humor—. ¿Tardará mucho en estar listo?

—Cosa de cinco minutos —dijo Gustav, ocupado en lavar la tabla de picar y el resto de utensilios que había utilizado al cocinar—. Vayan a cambiarse y a lavarse las manos, y cuando vuelvan comeremos.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —Le susurró Franziska al pasar a su lado y abrazarlo.

Sonriente, Gustav rebatió: —Y el único, ¿eh?

—Ya, pero no por eso el favorito. _Mi_ favorito en el mundo entero.

—Ach, Franny —se sonrojó éste, y porque sabía cuánto sufría  por el color que se implantaba en sus orejas, Franziska lo soltó, pero no antes de besarle en la mejilla y prometer estar lista cuanto antes.

Ocupándose de los últimos preparativos para sentarse a comer, al momento de sacar tres de cada tipo (platos, vasos, cubiertos y hasta servilletas de tela que encontró en un cajón), Gustav soltó un largo y sentido suspiro al que le siguió una repentina inapetencia por alimentarse. De pronto, sin Georgie, la idea de un banquete de rey como el que acababa de cocinar no tenía ningún sentido.

—Por un segundo tuve la impresión de que Georgie se nos uniría —dijo Frederick de pronto, apareciendo en la cocina y al lado de Gustav sin que éste se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Oh, por el budín de chocolate. Alguna vez mencionó que era su favorito, así que supuse que… Bueno, olvídalo —se retrajo, pues educado como era y advertido por Franziska entendía que aquel tema no era del todo bien recibido por el momento—. ¿Te puedo ayudar a poner la mesa?

—Uhm… Sí, claro. ¿Me disculpas? Voy al sanitario —se excusó Gustav, aliviado de la bondad de su cuñado para escabullirse.

A pesar de que bien podía haberse recluido en cualquier otra habitación, Gustav se encerró en el baño que estaba en la planta baja, y sentándose sobre la tapa baja del inodoro, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Algo había en el ambiente, con toda probabilidad era el calor que todavía se dejaba sentir no sólo en Hamburg, sino en Alemania y una gran parte de Europa, que mantenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel y lo hacía proclive a esos arrebatos que le obligaban a tomarse unos segundos antes de volver a enseñar el rostro ante el público.

«Soy realmente patético», se recriminó no por primera vez en lo que iba del día, pero nunca como entonces lo sintió como una descripción inherente a su personalidad. Agobiado por sus cambios de humor que lo tenían hundido en el fango un instante y al siguiente revisando internet por recetas complicadas, con todo fue la proposición de Frederick la que dio vueltas en su cabeza y que de pronto le pareció… Arriesgada. Pero también, ¿cómo era ese refrán?, ¿”El que no arriesga no gana?”, y dicha fuera la verdad él no tenía nada que perder, y en cambio sí algo que ganar…

—Al diablo, es ahora o nunca —masculló para sí, sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts, y antes de que el miedo se apoderara de él y lo paralizara, mantuvo el dedo presionado sobre el número 1 de su teclado, el contacto de emergencia que le correspondía a Georgie, y llamó.

En su oído repiquetearon los tonos de marcado que él tenía la impresión de serle eternos y contabilizados hasta el número un millón sin obtener con ello que Georgie contestara, pero para su sorpresa apenas alcanzó un tercer timbrazo cuando la voz de Georgie le lo sacó de las tinieblas en las que se encontraba y lo devolvió a la vida.

—¿Gustav? —Inquirió ella, un tanto corta de aliento—. Hola…

—Hola —respondió él a su vez, al instante reprimiendo el instinto de darse en el rostro con la palma de la mano por su falta de originalidad—. Uhm, sé que te va a resultar inesperado pero… Me gustaría invitarte a comer.

—¿A un restaurante? Creo que paso, no me siento con ánimos de salir y-…

—No, a casa de Franziska, uh… Cociné yo, y modestia aparte, huele bien. Pero si no puedes está b-…

—¡Sí puedo! —Cambió de parecer la bajista, y su tonó de voz experimentó un cambio radical que hizo a Gustav repasar el mensaje para convencerse de que había escuchado bien. Y por si acaso, Georgie reiteró su afirmación—. Si quiero ir.

—Entonces… Uhm, cuando quieras venir. Franny y Frederick se van a sentar a comer ya, pero yo puedo esperarte.

—Puedo estar ahí en veinte minutos. No es nada formal, ¿o sí? —Inquirió Georgie con cierto atisbo de nerviosismo que Gustav barrió con una risa.

—Joder, no. Si ese es el caso entonces me quedo fuera. Estoy con ropa de deporte y descalzo. Eres libre de venir en pijama si así lo prefieres.

—Vale, creo que no me pondré mis mejores galas, pero sí un par de zapatos —bromeó Georgie, y tras confirmarle que estaría en casa de Franziska antes de treinta minutos, colgó.

Azorado por lo bien que había salido aquella invitación, Gustav se tomó un minuto completo para procesar la conversación que había tenido lugar y lo genial que era de pronto el tener a Georgie con él, compartiendo no una comida cualquiera, sino la comida que _él_ , Gustav Schäfer, había preparado con sus propias manos.

—Tengo que cambiarme —se dijo de pronto, convencido de que por mucho que Georgie hubiera prometido que se le uniría con ropa casual, eso no incluiría las peores fachas de su guardarropa como era su caso.

Abriendo la puerta del baño de golpe y desde ya planeando la playera y los jeans con los que se vestiría, Gustav casi se dio de lleno contra Franziska, que estaba parada ahí afuera y le sonreía con sorna.

—¿Con que Georgie viene a comer, uh?

—¿Estabas oyendo detrás de la puerta? —Preguntó el baterista, un tanto mortificado.

—No fue mi intención. Vine a avisarte que ya estábamos listos, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad ya estabas al teléfono y… Cuenta, ¿nos va a acompañar Georgie o no a comer?

—Ustedes pueden adelantarse. No estará aquí sino hasta dentro de veinte o treinta minutos, así que no se preocupen por nosotros —dijo él, aunque lo cierto es que esperaba que aquella no se convirtiera en una de esas cenas incómodas de dos en los que la conversación de sobremesa moría porque ninguna de las dos partes sabía con qué romper el silencio.

—No me importaría esperarla, y seguro que Frederick es de la misma opinión —insistió su hermana con discreción, puesto que tampoco quería interferir en la voluntad de Gustav, pero bastó una mirada de auxilio por parte de éste para que su hermana le explicara la situación a su marido y éste accediera a retrasar unos minutos la comida.

—Razón de más para descorchar alguna de las botellas de vino que tenemos en la cava —declaró éste de buena gana—, que un platillo como éste merece eso y más.

—¿La cava? —Se sorprendió Gustav, que recordaba el sótano repleto de cachivaches y una variada colección de arañas que ahí habitaban de cuando Nana Schäfer todavía seguía con vida, y le costaba imaginarse ese espacio como algo más. Claro que cuando Franziska se mudó él estuvo ayudando en las reparaciones y modificaciones de la casa, pero ni loco se había metido el sótano porque la perspectiva de trabajar en un área oscura y húmeda le ponía los pelos de punta, y desde entonces no había tenido oportunidad de bajar a revisar el trabajo final al que se le había sometido.

—Frederick exagera. Es sólo uno de los muros que adecuamos como estante para vinos, y apenas son unas cuantas botellas que compramos de oferta en una rebaja del supermercado —dijo Franziska—, pero me uno a que no es una mala idea… Una buena cena siempre es pretexto suficiente para beber alcohol entre semana.

Con la indicación expresa de su hermana por subir a cambiarse, Gustav no se demoró más que un par de minutos en esa labor, y ocupó los restantes inspeccionando su imagen en el espejo, convencido de que le urgía un corte de cabello y quizá hasta una exfoliación, porque de pronto era como si estuviera ante una primera cita de algún tipo y su aspecto no fuera ni remotamente el adecuado.

El timbre los sorprendió exactamente a los veintitrés minutos de hecha la llamada, y para cuando Gustav bajó los escalones de dos en dos ya estaba Georgie dentro y traía consigo una botella de vino.

—Hola —saludó a Gustav, y sin contenerse ambos se unieron en un abrazo corto pero sincero—. Traje vino, tampoco quería comer de gorrona.

—No tenías que molestarte —dijo Franziska—. Eres parte de la familia, así que esas reglas de etiqueta no aplican para ti.

—Exacto, y-… ¡¿Es un Pinot Noir?! —Exclamó de pronto Frederick, cogiendo la botella que Georgie le había extendido y admirándose por la etiqueta. Un silbido escapó de sus labios—. Esto va de maravillas con la comida que tendremos hoy, y además ya viene helado.

—Lo tenía en el refrigerador desde ayer pero sin planes de beberlo, hasta ahora —dijo Georgie un tanto aliviada de que su elección no hubiera sido errónea.

Tras aquel breve encuentro en el vestíbulo no tardaron en reunirse en torno a la mesa, cada uno con su plato al frente y una copa con vino al lado del vaso que contenía agua. Durante la ausencia de Gustav, Franziska se había encargado de sustituir lo que su hermano había puesto antes sobre la mesa al sacar la vajilla buena, así como las servilletas de lino en lugar de las de algodón que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Nana y que heredó junto con la casa, además de unas cuantas velas que repartió sobre la mesa y que le conferían un aspecto digno de un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

La prueba final llegó al probar la comida, y unánime fue el veredicto de lo muy deliciosa que estaba todo.

—¡Exquisito!

—¡Maravilloso!

—¡Es jodido orgasmo! —Expresó Franziska apenas deglutir su primer bocado de cerdo que se derritió en su lengua explotando con sabor—. Piensa en lo lejos que pudiste llegar si en lugar de la música te hubieras dedicado a la alta cocina. Ahora ya tendrías tu propio restaurante, puede que varias sucursales nacionales y alguna otra en Francia, y quizá hasta un show de televisión. ‘Cocinando con Sir Schäfer’, ¿cómo suena eso?

—‘Cocina con Gusti-Pooh’ —aportó Georgie a su vez con sorna—. Tiene gancho.

—Bah —desdeñó Gustav la noción, picoteando de su plato y con el cuello y la frente teñidos de un profundo color rojo—. Cocinar nunca fue lo mío. Prefiero la batería.

—Siempre está la batería de cocina —bromeó su hermana, y en venganza Gustav le lanzó un crotón de los que todavía flotaban en su crema de zanahoria.

La comida se desenvolvió bajo un ambiente relajado en donde hubo anécdotas graciosas, un par de chascarrillos subidos de tono, intercambio de recetas, una breve manifestación de gracias y una sugerencia de reunirse más seguido para disfrutar de un banquete similar.

Justo cuando habían terminado de comer y se retiraron los platos de la mesa, Gustav sacó el budín de chocolate y lo presentó ante Georgie, cuyos labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa imposible de disimular.

—Oh por Diosss… —Se admiró ella de la pieza perfecta que Gustav cortó en cuatro porciones iguales y que al hacerlo revelo su relleno de chocolate líquido.

—Este es mi primer intento en el área de los postres, así que si no les resulta rico están en su derecho de reclamar —les chanceó Gustav, que en verdad dudaba que fuera el caso, ya que el aroma que se desprendía del pan era tal que hasta él mismo se contenía para no salivarle encima.

Quien dio el veredicto final fue Georgie, cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca y después gimió de absoluto placer cuando el sabor invadió sus papilas gustativas con el mejor postre que ella hubiera probado hasta el momento en su vida.

De nueva cuenta reiteró Franziska que la profesión desaprovechada de Gustav habría sido dedicarse a regentear su propio restaurante, pero éste ni respondió por estar absorto en la contemplación de Georgie, que comió de su budín hasta que no quedó ni una migaja. Revelar que el secreto de su buena mano para los platillos era el (des)amor que consumía su alma no le iba a hacer ganador de puntos de ningún tipo, por lo que guardó silencio y en cambio propició el cambio de tema que siguió después.

—Hora de lavar los trastes, así que nos pondremos a ello. Tú has cocinado, Gus, así que Frederick y yo limpiaremos. Ustedes quédense aquí y hagan la digestión como es debido —anunció Franziska, y para la labor reclutó a Frederick, quien le acompañó, dejando a Gustav y a Georgie a solas con los restos de la botella de vino y ojos sólo para el otro.

—Ha estado delicioso todo —dijo Georgie, que sentada al lado de Gustav, le tocó la mano por encima de la mesa—. Me alegra que me invitaras…

—Estaba indeciso de hacerlo. Quería darte tiempo, y espacio… Pero era ya nuestro cuarto día y…

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Georgie, apretándole un poco más la mano—. Moría de ganas de llamarte, pero no sabía cómo después de la manera en que te traté la última vez que nos vimos. Justo estaba mirando mi teléfono cuando tu número apareció en la pantalla y, el resto es historia.

—Pensé que no aceptarías.

—Ah, ¿por lo de no ir a un restaurante? Es que no me sentía con ánimos de salir… Yo, uhm, seguí tu consejo y me he pasado los últimos días limpiando el departamento como desquiciada. Apenas me quedaban fuerzas y me duele horrores la espalda, pero cuando mencionaste que habías cocinado tú todo se me pasó y decidí venir.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Algunas de esas cajas deben de pesar más de diez kilos.

—No será la primera vez que cargue con esfuerzo. Mi bajo y el equipo que le acompaña también pesan sus buenos kilos, ¿sabes?, y lo moví por mi cuenta en cada concierto que hemos hecho. Además, tenía que demostrarme a mí misma que podía hacerlo. Fue… casi doloroso al principio, pero conforme empezaron a acumularse las bolsas de basura en el pasillo me sentí mejor. No estoy ni cerca de terminar, creo que apenas he revisado un 10% de lo que había en esas cajas, pero el aire se huele diferente en mi departamento. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero así es… Salieron a la luz objetos que guardé porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos, y no es como si esa situación hubiera cambiado, pero al menos ahora cuento con cierto grado de madurez para llevarlo a cabo… Y te va a dar risa, pero encontré esto…

Intrigado, Gustav esperó a que Georgie se sacara de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans un pequeño objeto cuadrado y delgado, que apenas entró en su campo de visión reconoció él como aquel bloc de post-its amarillos que en algún cumpleaños le regaló y del que Georgie se había acabado la mayoría.

—No me quedan más de una docena —dijo Georgie—, pero sigue siendo mi tesoro más preciado.

—Yo guardé cada uno de los que me entregaste, o al menos lo hice hasta que Bianca los destruyó junto con el resto. Supongo que los leyó, porque había unos que sólo estaban rotos a la mitad, y otros que se convirtieron en confeti…

—¿Siguen siendo válidos? —Preguntó Georgie de pronto, tragando saliva y lista para afrontar cualquier tipo de respuesta que Gustav le ofreciera.

—Por supuesto —contestó éste con la boca seca y la garganta constreñida—. No tienen fecha de caducidad.

—En ese caso, dale la vuelta…

Con dedos temblorosos, Gustav giró el delgado manojo de post-its que todavía quedaban en blanco (o en amarillo, según se quisiera entender) y escrito en tinta azul apareció un nuevo mensaje de Georgie: “Perdóname por mi actitud de hace unos días”, y más abajo, “Ayúdame a limpiar; prometo que será un proceso de sanación para los dos.”

—¿Uh? —Se extrañó Gustav ante lo último, y frunciendo el ceño alzó la vista hacia Georgie.

—No es que te quiera a mi lado como criado de limpieza, sino más bien… Han aparecido cosas tuyas en esas cajas. Muchas cosas tuyas… Nuestras… Y no tengo el corazón para deshacerme sin más de lo que no es mío, ni mucho menos no del todo mío…

—Lo habría hecho sin necesidad de que lo escribieras en un post-it.

—Créeme —se atrevió Georgie a sonreírle con un deje de recato permeando sus facciones—, cuando veas lo que hay en esas cajas lo entenderás. Necesitaba que fuera por escrito para que después no te arrepientas.

—Ni hablar —manifestó Gustav con total honestidad—. Tratándose de ti…

«Lo que sea», finalizó para sí, consciente por una vez de que Georgie lo entendía y que las palabras salían sobrando.

 

Georgie no exageró al afirmar que el contenido de aquella colección suya de cajas era de espantarse, según comprobó Gustav cuando luego de empacar en su maletín de viaje ropa para varios días se despidió de Franziska y Frederick (ambos se lamentaron de que su chef estrella los abandonara), y siguió el automóvil de Georgie hasta su edificio, estacionándose al lado del suyo. El panorama que lo recibió apenas abrir la puerta fue para irse de espaldas desmayado, pero en su lugar optó por una reacción menos exagerada, de que de todos modos incluyó ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada de su sitio.

—No… me… jodas… —Masculló avanzando un paso a la vez dentro de aquel desastre que inundaba el piso y los muebles adyacentes. Si aquello era “sólo el 10% de las cajas” como había dicho Georgie antes, entonces gritaría…

—Eres tan transparente —le dijo Georgie, pasando después que él, y siguiendo una ruta que ella misma había designado para ir de aquí a allá entre aquella variopinta catástrofe—. Pero como dije, no tienes que ayudarme en lo absoluto. El que me hagas compañía ya es más que suficiente.

—N-No, te ayudaré, no es problema —trastabilló Gustav con su lengua, depositando su maleta de viaje en el perchero de la entrada y preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

—Vale… Pero puedes tomarte descansos cuando te apetezca, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Aunque en sí se propuso trabajar tan o más duro que Georgie, Gustav descubrió pronto que si bien su interés estaba presente y era sincero, no se le equiparaba al de la bajista, que no perdía tiempo en abrir cajas, vaciar su contenido, y clasificar lo que encontraba en tres grandes pilas: Guardar, reconsiderar y tirar, siendo ésta última de donaciones, regalos, ventas por internet y basura.

De encontrarse en sus zapatos, Gustav ya se habría vuelto loco de desesperación al comprobar que la pila de cajas apenas parecía haber disminuido, y que por delante tenían trabajo al menos para dos semanas sino es que más… Si por él fuera ya habría tirado todo y se habría desprendido de sus pertenencias materiales sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, pero ese estado de ánimo suyo más bien tenía que ver con su reciente mudanza y la destrucción de sus pertenencias, que en esos instantes lo colocaba como alguna especie de vagabundo cuyos objetos personales cabían en una valija de tamaño mediano.

Siendo que además no era del tipo para juzgar, se abstuvo de ello y continuó trabajando mientras seguía las instrucciones de Georgie en cuestión de dónde iba qué cosa.

—Recuerdo este suéter… —Comentó Gustav cuando ya tenían dos horas de trabajo y se habían destapado una cerveza cada quien para proseguir su trabajo—. Te quedaba bien.

—Ya, pero temo que es de mi época más infantil, así que si no tiene agujeros por la polilla, ponlo en la pila para donar, por favor —le indicó Georgie, que sentada en un espacio libre del sofá, revisaba una caja repleta de papeles diversos—. ¿Puedes creer que acabo de encontrar el primer contrato que firmamos con la disquera? Ni yo misma sabía que todavía lo conservaba.

—Déjame verlo… —Pidió Gustav, y recibió de ella varios pliegos de papel doblados en tres, que por lo bajo tenían la inconfundible firma de “Georgina Listing”.

—Al parecer esta era mi caja de papelería importante, porque están otros contratos de arrendamientos, también las pólizas de garantía de todos los electrodomésticos que he comprado en los últimos diez años… Por lo que veo he comprado tres secadoras y cuatro planchas para el cabello en ese tiempo… —Agregó con una nota de humor en la voz—. Oh, y mira nada más qué salió aquí.

Recibiendo otro papel por parte de la bajista, Gustav se rió al encontrarse con los contratos que Georgie se negó a firmar cuando la banda se separó por una corta temporada. Hojeando las cláusulas dio con aquella que establecía que entre miembros de la banda no podía existir ninguna relación más allá de la profesional y platónica, y lo que en un inicio fue una sonrisa de añoranza pronto se convirtió en una salpicada por la amargura de lo mucho que habían sufrido esa temporada.

—Bah, ya pasó, Gus —le sacó de encima Georgie la nube de tormenta que sobre su cabeza se había posado, y sin más tomó de vuelta el contrato y lo rompió a la mitad sin más ceremonia—. Todo esto va a la basura, no quiero volver a verlo en lo que me reste de vida.

De la misma opinión, Gustav se ofreció a meterlo en la bolsa negra para ese fin. —Vale.

Poniéndose de vuelta manos a la obra, cada uno se enfrascó en un rincón opuesto del departamento, y con el televisor sintonizado en un canal de música como ruido de fondo se volvieron a hundir en su labor.

A eso de medianoche decidieron dar por terminado su trabajo del día, y según comprobó Gustav con desilusión, era como si no hubieran hecho nada. Claro que en la entrada del piso descansaban diez bolsas de basura nuevas, que etiquetadas a la perfección con el contenido de su interior, esperaban a la mañana para ser distribuidas. Pero incluso así era descorazonador el cerciorarse de que todavía tenían cajas de sobra como para ocuparse el resto de la semana y más…

—No tienes por qué abrumarte —le dijo Georgie, estirando los brazos al techo y haciendo crujir los huesos de su adolorida espalda—. Es mi caos, y yo debo hacerme cargo de él.

—Casi entiendo por qué lo postergaste tanto…

—Seh… Pero un poco más y tendría que haberme salido de este piso y rentar otro para vivir. No fue sino hasta que pensé en lo peligroso que sería vivir aquí en caso de que hubiera un incendio que me decidí. Eso y que no descarto del todo encontrar un nido de ratas en alguna parte. No todo está tan bien acomodado ni limpio en cajas como a mí me gustaría creer…

—Pero lo estará —dijo Gustav, moviendo el torso de lado a lado hasta que su columna vertebral cedió a la tensión y de igual manera crujió—, y será genial volver a ver este piso tal como era cuando te mudaste aquí.

—Mmm…

Aunque no lo dijo, Gustav adivinó que no eran del todo buenas memorias, dado que cuando Georgie se mudó, había salido de su anterior piso en malos términos tanto con Bill como con el resto de la banda, pero sobre todo Bill…

—Sea como sea, muero porque ese día llegue —declaró Georgie sin empacho.

—Sin la parte de morir, ídem —coincidió Gustav.

Porque ya era tarde y de cualquier modo habían llegado a la saturación de sus fuerzas, se prepararon para retirarse por la noche compartiendo una ducha plagada de intimidad pero no de erotismo, donde Gustav le lavó la cabeza a Georgie y ésta le pagó el favor tallándole la espalda con un estropajo. Apenas secarse, enfilaron directo al dormitorio, donde sin molestarse con pijama o ropa interior, se metieron bajo las sábanas y por inercia rodaron hasta quedar frente a frente, la punta de sus narices rozándose y ellos dos observando al otro con ojos cansados.

—Me duele todo —musitó Georgie—. No me movería de aquí ni por un millón de euros en metálico.

—Sé a qué te refieres. A mí me pasa lo mismo —murmuró Gustav con la voz ronca, los párpados cediendo al agotamiento.

—¿Tachado entonces el hacer el amor?

—Georgie…

—¿Qué?

—Lo haría con gusto, pero sólo si tú estuvieras arriba.

—Oh, no va a suceder… Me matan las piernas y los brazos, apenas podría sostenerme.

—Por eso es que mejor nos dormimos… —Dijo Gustav, despacio, plantándole un beso, que compartido, emitió un leve chasquido—. Buenas noches…

—Buenas… noches… —Alcanzó Georgie a responder, que vencida por el sueño, no tardó ni un segundo más en quedarse dormida.

Todavía era pronto para apreciarlo, pero un cambio propiciando por aquella limpieza tardía estaba obrando su magia en ellos dos.

 

El último día de aquel caluroso agosto como el que no había otro en Alemania resultó ser el último en el que Gustav y Georgie trabajaron limpiando el departamento de ésta hasta dejarlo prístino.

Para entonces ya no quedaba ni una caja, y todos los objetos que de ahí habían salido estaban en el sitio que les correspondía, que por mayoría eran fuera de ese piso que relucía de limpio y en el que se respiraba un aire diferente, casi zen, en el que el minimalismo reinaba por encima de lo demás.

Gustav apenas si podía reconocerlo de como estaba antes, y tras bajar las últimas bolsas negras con basura y destapar a modo de celebración dos botellines de cerveza (uno para él y otro para Georgie), fue que encontró a la bajista revisando el calendario que tenía pegado al costado del refrigerador y revisando las hojas pasadas.

—Mañana es septiembre… —Dijo ella distraída, a nadie en particular.

—Ajá. El cumpleaños de los gemelos es también mañana, y de ahí en una semana el mío, por si querías un recordatorio amistoso —respondió Gustav, bebiendo después un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

Aunque Georgie aceptó la botella que el baterista le ofreció, no llegó a pegar los labios al envase, y en cambio continuó revisando su calendario.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste agendar alguna cita importante? —Preguntó Gustav, que no le pasaba por alto el ceño fruncido de Georgie que cada vez más se pronunciaba en su frente.

—Algo así. Mi amiga mensual no ha venido de visita…

—¿Qué amiga? —Inquirió Gustav estúpidamente antes de caer en cuenta de su mismo error. Bebiendo un sorbo más para pasar el agridulce sabor que de pronto le inundó la boca, Gustav buscó cómo hacer su siguiente pregunta sin sonar más que indiferente, pero falló en el acto al revelar un poco de su ansiedad—. ¿Y desde cuándo no…?

—¿Me visita? —Finalizó Georgie por él con un suspiro, y entre sus dedos sujetaba la hoja de abril—. Hace ya un tiempo… El médico que me atendió en Hamburg me dijo que mi periodo podía ausentarse uno o dos meses después de… Ya sabes, del aborto… Pero la verdad es que desde abril no he tenido la regla.

—Y… —Gustav aspiró hondo—. ¿Crees estar embarazada?

—Uh… Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie reunió el valor para mirarlo a los ojos—. No lo sé. Tantos meses sin mi periodo no puede ser normal, ¿o sí? Pero tampoco he tenido síntomas de nada. No es como si tuviera náuseas o me sintiera mal.

«Y no nos hemos cuidado en lo absoluto», pensó Gustav con el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones por minuto. Un poco más y saldría estallando de su pecho como una bomba, así que bebió más cerveza y no soltó la boquilla hasta que se la terminó.

—Ok… No hay problema… ¿Qué procede?

—Pues… —Mirando con desconfianza su propia botella todavía sin tocar, Georgie declaró lo obvio—. Hoy es sábado, y no creo que ningún médico particular tenga su consulta abierta a estas horas. Mañana es domingo, día inhábil… Pero el lunes…

—Sí, el lunes —murmuró Gustav con la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible.

—No creo que debas asustarte —dijo Georgie, buscando consolarle, pero Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No estoy asustado. Más bien… —Lo que sentía eran temblores de causa desconocida, e imposibilitado de verbalizarlos encogió un hombro—. Ya sabes…

—Lo sé… —Y así era, porque el sentimiento era compartido—. No es ni siquiera que tenga sospechas de nada. Sólo que ha sido una ausencia larga de mi periodo, y quizá mi doctora tenga algo que opinar al respecto, ¿va? Nada que nos deba poner nerviosos antes de tiempo.

—Seguro…

Aunque tenía él la certeza de que por fin el fuego con el que jugaron los había alcanzado y estaban quemados.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
